


Exploring

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Siblings, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, College Student Lucifer, Dildos, Fingering, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Jimmy, Omega/Omega, Riding, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Small Penis, Teen Castiel, Teen Jimmy, Top Jimmy, Twincest, Voyeurism, college student michael, implied future Michael/Jimmy, mentioned Lucifer/Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The twins were trying to keep their Omega status secret, a secret only for the two of them, while spending their free time exploring each other and trying to keep quiet.





	Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Jimmy grinned as he leaned closer to his twin and slowly swiped his tongue across Castiel’s glistening cunt. The action earned him a soft, choked sound and the muscles under his hands jerked as the other Omega pushed back into him. Encouraged by Castiel’s response Jimmy’s fingers dug in and he started to move his tongue over Castiel’s cunt with more intent. Castiel’s whines and the sudden production of sweet slick had Jimmy working his tongue inside his twin quickly.

Castiel’s broken moans were music to his ears and the sweet taste of Castiel’s slick had Jimmy’s small Omega cock aching.

“ _Jimmy_.” Castiel’s voice was wrecked as he shifted his legs apart and Jimmy watched as Castiel shuddered at the pleasure he was causing. “Your tongue.” Castiel reached back and knotted his fingers in Jimmy’s identical dark hair. “Oh wow oh wow that’s—” his eyes slipped closed when a finger pressed inside along with Jimmy’s tongue.

It was more of a stretch and Jimmy knew that Castiel welcomed it. He knew that Castiel wanted more of it and Jimmy was only too interested in reducing him to a whining and moaning mess. He knew because that was exactly how he felt when he played with himself.

Jimmy could feel his twin clenching around him, he could taste his slick and without pause he started actively fucking his tongue in and out while working his fingers until Castiel came.

Slowly Jimmy pulled back, slick on his chin, as he licked his lips and rolled Castiel over to press him down on their sheets. He rocked his hips up against Castiel’s small spent cock and grinned at the sound it pulled from his lips. “Toys?” he breathed right against Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel’s identical blue eyes were dark with lust and Castiel reached up to knot his fingers in Jimmy’s equally wild hair to drag him down for a hungry kiss. They moaned against each other, gripping and Jimmy grinding down as he felt slick leaking out of his own cunt, before they broke for air and stared at each other.

“Dildos?” Castiel asked and Jimmy nodded as he moved off before stumbling towards the toys they had hidden.

Jimmy held up a large one, long and thick, as Castiel shifted his position while his twin scrambled up onto the bed. “We’re running low on the Beta scent.” he spoke as Castiel glanced up at him.

“Do we have enough for tomorrow?” there was slight concern but Jimmy’s nod had him relaxing. “We’ll get some after school.” he reached for one of the toys as Jimmy sprawled out on his back. Jimmy’s cunt was still stretched from Castiel’s fingers, still loose and leaking slick, as the toy touched him and the fat head pressed against his entrance.

“Come on Cas. Fuck it into me.” he gripped his legs and held them apart as Castiel started to sink the dildo into him.

It stretched and burned violently as Castiel buried it inside him, filling his hole blissfully full, while his younger twin stared down at him with bright eyes. “How does it feel?” Castiel asked near breathless as he watched Jimmy swallow roughly. Jimmy knew Castiel could see his cunt clenching around it as a shaky sound escaped and the overwhelmed feeling of being this full had him wanting to go limp.

“I feel so full. Oh  _Cas_.” he let go of his legs, whimpered at the feeling of it pressing inside him, as he tugged at his brother until he could bury his face against Castiel’s neck. His hand moved down, running over the skin of his belly and his cunt clenched viciously when Jimmy could actually feel the dildo nestled inside of him. It was one of their newest toys, suggested that only a very experienced and older Omega use it, and Jimmy had wanted it anyway. “We should fuck each other after the toys.” Castiel’s body tensed above him, “Want to know what it is like to have a cock in me.”

“We’ll have to use the strap-on.” Castiel frowned down at the tiny one inch Omega cocks they both had. One of the biggest signs they were not Betas or Alphas after their natural scent and slick. It won’t be the same but it’s close enough.” Castiel’s voice sounded as disappointed as Jimmy felt at the denial of a warm, really cock fucking their cunts. After a few seconds he pressed a kiss to his twin’s lips. Castiel shifted back and watched Jimmy reaching for the end of the toy before his brother was fucking himself with it.

It was hard to truly get a good motion with a toy that large but Jimmy had gotten better at fucking himself with dildos.

His wrist was moving quickly as the toy moved through his slick and Jimmy listened as the sight of him fucking himself had Castiel’s breathing hitching. His tiny cock ached with his building orgasm and Jimmy’s inner muscles desperately clenched as they sought to lock on a knot. Jimmy was achingly hard as he desperately fucked himself and wished it was a real cock.

“I can—” but Castiel was cut off when Jimmy shook his head and moaned in pleasure.

“Grab one for you.” he managed the words and glanced over to see Castiel doing exactly that as the other Omega shifted into a presenting position before pressing his own toy inside.

It wasn’t near the size of Jimmy’s but it still split Castiel’s equally plump ass as it sunk inside while Castiel worked to insert it until the base pressed against him. Jimmy watched Castiel’s mouth drop open, watched his twin’s cheeks darkening with arousal, as the toy sank deeper and deeper until it was fully seated.

Neither twin noticed the door had cracked open or the blue eye watching them through the door as the two of them fucked themselves with their own dildo, moaning and whining, until they came with gasps.

It was Jimmy who recovered first as he pulled his toy out, shaking and panting, before he left it on the bed so he could press up against Castiel’s side. “Smell good.” he mumbled and pressed his face against his twin as Castiel murmured something from where he’d collapsed on the sheets with the toy still buried deep in his cunt. “Love ya, Cas.”

A content sound escaped and Castiel was pressing himself just as close as they nuzzled against each other until they had recovered. “Love you.” Castiel sighed and moved so he could roll them until he was straddling Jimmy with the toy still inside.

The motion had him whining and Jimmy could see how Castiel’s body was clenching down until Jimmy had pulled the dildo out with a wet, sucking sound that almost had Castiel sobbing at the sensation.

Castiel’s stretched open cunt easily covered Jimmy’s small Omega cock and Jimmy knew the feeling of it wouldn’t even register for Castiel but his twin still rocked on top of him with desperate little whines and whimpers.

Occasionally, as Castiel rocked, his body brushed against Jimmy’s sensitive little cock and had him moaning breathlessly. He could only imagine what it would be like to have a cock made for fucking, one he could sink inside Castiel as he fucked his twin but the closest was the Omega designed strap-on they’d purchased.

He didn’t want to move to get it.

Instead they rocked together, writhing and grinding, as pleasure built between them and their arousal saturated the air. Jimmy could feel Castiel’s slick soaking him and knew his own was leaving an impressive wet spot on the mattress under him.

Castiel’s hand reached to rub against his small cock, teasing it and causing his breathing to catch in his throat, as Jimmy gripped his hips and shifted Castiel so he was pressing just right.

Warmth coiled in his gut and Jimmy’s cheeks flushed, his eyes hooded and his lips parted as he panted. It felt amazing, sex with Castiel always did, but he knew they both wanted and needed something _more_ that toys barely touched on.

This was different from actually fucking another person, feeling them wrapped around a cock, but Jimmy found himself watching Castiel’s face as they moved until his twin came with a low wail. Castiel’s slick soaked him as his hips jerked in little stuttering motions as he chased his orgasm until he was staring down at Jimmy.

“Your turn?” Castiel asked. His voice was wrecked from orgasms and pleasure but Castiel simply shifted himself so he was grinding down perfectly on Jimmy’s sensitive cock. “There we go.” His voice was lower and Castiel groaned softly as he started moving purposely over Jimmy’s cock. “Come on, Jimmy, come on.”

Castiel shifted forward to brace his hands on top Jimmy before he started up a quick rhythm grinding his slick soaked cunt against Jimmy’s small cock. They were both moaning and whining, warm to the touch and aching, as Castiel kept moving forward. Jimmy’s breathing picked up and pleasure built inside him until finally he reached his orgasm.

It had his mouth dropped open and everything in him wanting to go limp. He could feel the way his cunt was trying to lock down on something, achingly empty, as slick saturated the bed. Without a word Jimmy dragged Castiel close and tangled them together as they lay there on the ruined sheets with identical sated grins.

“We should do this more often.” it was breathed out and a sound of agreement followed as they lay there with their eyes sliding shut.

While the twins enjoyed each other’s warmth and the aftermath of their orgasms the brother at the door pulled it shut before walking back down the hall. His cock was pressing hard against his jeans, arousal near painful, and it had taken everything in him not to go into that bedroom, pick one of those pliant little Omegas and bury himself inside them so he could fuck the tension out of his system.

Instead Michael shoved opened Lucifer’s bedroom door and watched Lucifer’s eyes snap to him. “Ever heard of knocking, Michael?” Lucifer arched a brow and gave Michael the most unimpressed look. Michael could see the instant Lucifer had caught the scent coming from him as the other Alpha smirked, “Someone smells frustrated.”

“If you had just watched the scene I did you’d have the same problem.”

“Do tell.”

“It seems we have two Omegas in the house, Lucifer.” It was Michael’s turn to smirk as he watched Lucifer’s eyes widen in shock before a slow smile was curling at Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer’s eyes flashed, Alpha instincts clearly catching scent of the twins’ arousal Michael knew was clinging to his clothing. “And I got to enjoy watching them fucking each other.”

“Our little Castiel and Jimmy are Omegas?” he sat up a little straighter and Michael watched him scent the air again. “I can smell their arousal coming from you. It’s faint but…” he trailed off and Michael could still smell them. The sight of them was burned into his memory.

“Both of them are Omegas.” Michael shifted and tried to ignore the thought of tight wet heat around him. “I saw the slick and their tiny Omega cocks.”

“At least we don’t have to fight over one of them.” Lucifer leaned back as he glanced at his laptop where an Omega was whining for the Alpha eating him out while another fucked the little Omega’s cunt. “We can share.” the smile was predatory and Michael hummed in agreement. “But I want _Cas_.”

Michael felt amusement curling inside of him, “How did I know you were going to say that?”

“Because our baby brother _loves_ going out of his way to piss me off.” Michael mentally snorted at the understatement about Castiel’s behavior towards Lucifer. “And of course I want nothing more than to see him begging on the end of my knot as I fuck his pretty little cunt.”

He leaned against the doorframe, ignoring the sounds of porn on Lucifer’s laptop, as he watched Lucifer almost getting lost in daydreaming about knotting one of their little brothers.

“Well you’ll get the chance to do that soon enough. Our parents are going on their annual vacation during your Rut and the twins will be out of school for summer.”

That wasn’t even addressing the fact that they would both be at home for the summer, neither of them taking a summer class for credits and only a week after Lucifer’s Rut he always went into his.

“I thought I was going to have to go out and find a few Omegas for my Rut but why waste that time when I have easy access to an Omega right here.”

“That isn’t even getting into them going into _Heat_.” Michael breathed out in muted excitement, “Two needy, begging little Omegas desperate for an Alpha knot.”

“And it isn’t even my birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some twincest and a hint of Alphas Michael/Lucifer making plans on taking full advantage of having two little Omegas under the same roof.


End file.
